Day of the Diesels
Day of the Diesels is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special released on DVD and Blu-ray in September 2011. Plot One day, Thomas is puffing along the tracks happily. Until he spots smoke in the sky ahead. He finds Percy is already helping to fight the fire at a farmhouse and starts to help fight the fire until Belle arrives to save the day. After the fire is put out, Belle had run out of water and Thomas and Percy shunt her to the Steamworks. Once there, Belle is congratulated by the Fat Controller for her brave work. But he says that another fire engine is needed on the Island. Belle recommends Flynn, so it is arranged to bring him over from the Mainland. When Thomas starts to spend all his time with Belle, Percy feels left out, and for some reason Diesel is being nicer to him than normally. Percy is supposed to deliver Flynn's hose to the Rescue Centre, but Diesel convinces him to go to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Percy is made to feel very special by Diesel 10. Percy wants to leave so that he can deliver Flynn's hose, but Diesel 10 says that Dart can take it instead. Percy learns all about the state of the Dieselworks. The Diesels say that they had told the Fat Controller that the Dieselworks needed repairing, but that he only listens to steam engines. Percy says that he will ask Thomas to tell the Fat Controller because he always listens to Thomas. Meanwhile, Flynn arrives at the docks and sets off for the Steamworks. When Percy finds Thomas at the Steamworks, everyone is admiring Flynn. Percy tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas interrupts saying that the Fat Controller had asked him to show Flynn around the Island and he rolls over to the new fire engine. Percy very sadly rolls away to Tidmouth Sheds. The next day, Percy returns to the Dieselworks and learns that they do not have a working crane. Percy leaves to find Thomas, but when he arrives at the Steamworks, Thomas is not there. However, Kevin is and Percy tells him all about the Dieselworks and says that if Kevin went there, Diesel 10 would call him a hero. Then Thomas arrives and tells Percy that Flynn's hose is missing. Percy again tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas puffs away to talk to Victor. Percy searches all over the Island, but it soon grows dark and Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds. There he finds that Flynn is in his berth. Very upset, he leaves and goes to the Steamworks. There he tells Kevin that he will take him to the Dieselworks. But before Kevin could say anything, they were off for the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 is delighted to have a new crane. Now that the Dieselworks has a crane, the place is soon cleared of piled up junk. Diesel 10 asks Percy if he had told Thomas to tell Sir Topham Hatt about the poor condition of the Dieselworks. Percy tells him that he had not, but that he would. Diesel 10 says that Percy should bring Thomas to the Dieselworks so that they would have his full attention. Percy reluctantly agrees and spends the night at the Dieselworks. The next day, Percy arrives at Knapford only to learn that Thomas is looking for him. Thomas then arrives and asks where Percy was. Percy tells him, but before anyone can say anything, Gordon pulls up announcing Kevin's disappearance. Percy tells everyone that he is at the Dieselworks and Thomas asks if Victor knows. Percy admits that he doesn't and Thomas tells him that he must tell Victor right away. Meanwhile, Kevin is playing with Happy Hook at the Dieselworks until Diesel 10 comes in and puts a stop to it. At the Steamworks, Percy tells everyone about the Dieselworks, but Thomas still was not listening. So Percy tells Thomas he must collect Kevin from the Dieselworks. Victor very crossly goes to tell the Fat Controller. Percy returns to tell Diesel 10 that Thomas will soon be there and that Victor had left the Steamworks. Diesel 10 says that Percy will lead the Diesels to the Steamworks so that they can take it over and that then the Fat Controller would listen to them. Thomas pulls in and Diesel 10 says that Den and Dart will take care of him. Den then tells Thomas to come to the back shed and he does so, reluctantly. Diesel 10 snaps his claw, causing sparks to land on oily papers. Percy is leading the Diesels to the Steamworks and once there, Diesel 10 betrays Percy and announces that they won't give the Steamworks back. Percy, horrified, realizes that Diesel 10 has been using him and is not truly his friend, and watches the Diesels running amok in the Steamworks. Percy returns to the Dieselworks to find Thomas, but first sees that a fire had started in the main shed. Percy races to the Rescue Centre to get Flynn and Belle, but Belle reminds them that Flynn's hose is still missing. Percy thinks about how the Diesels had tricked him and thinks that the hose must be at the Dieselworks. So the three set off to rescue Thomas, Kevin, and the Dieselworks. They arrive at the back shed and find Den and Dart holding Thomas and Kevin hostage. Percy asks where Flynn's hose is and Dart tells him that it is in the rubbish. Belle and Flynn go to find it and Percy orders the Diesels to let Thomas go, but they soon run away when they smell the smoke from the fire, enabling Percy to free Thomas and Kevin. Now that Thomas and Kevin are free, Percy and Thomas roll to the front shed and watch Flynn and Belle put out the fire. Now that the Dieselworks is saved, Thomas and Percy rally their friends to retake the Steamworks. The steam engines promise to help the Diesels if they give back the Steamworks. The Fat Controller then drives up and reprimands Diesel 10 and tells him that he has to fix everything that he damaged. Percy, Thomas, and Kevin tell the Fat Controller that the Diesels are sad because their Dieselworks is old and dirty. Then the Fat Controller reveals that it was his plan all along to restore the Dieselworks, but that things take time. Soon the steam and Diesel engines work together to restore the Dieselworks. At the opening, the Fat Controller says that the new Dieselworks is special because it shows what happens when Really Useful Engines work together and that he's very proud of all of his engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Victor * Rocky * Flynn * Kevin * Cranky * Happy Hook * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Bob * The Fireman * The Tree Specialists * Workmen * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) Locations * The Fishing Village * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Vicarstown * Bluff's Cove (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Salty, Den, the Fat Controller, and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Stanley, Victor, Cranky, Rocky, and Kevin * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Belle, and Lady Hatt * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Fat Controller * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, and Lady Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, and Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Ben Small as Stanley * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Bonus features UK and AUS * Down at the Station - Diesel Engines * A Guide to Steamies and Diesels * Guess Who? - Belle and Flynn * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song US * "Fiery Flynn To the Rescue" game * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song * Steamies vs. Diesels video Japan * Day of the Diesels Theatrical Trailer * Blue Mountain Mystery Trailer Trivia * The working title of this special was Charge of the Steam Brigade. * This was the only special to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast and the only special to have Ben Small as the voice of Stanley in the US narration. This was also the last special to have Victor voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK narration and the last special narrated by Erik de Zwart in the Netherlands and Blanche Ravalec in France and French Speaking Canada. * The special was shown on PBS Sprout on August 24th and September 5th, 2011. It was also shown on Milkshake during the 2011 Christmas season. It aired on PBS on April 7th, 2012, on Nick Jr in the UK on November 3rd, 2012, and on TV 2 in Norway Boxing Day 2013, December 28th, 2013, New Year's Day 2014, and Easter 2014. * It is revealed that Thomas' driver is named Bob. * This release is available on iTunes. * This is the last special to have Sam Barlow involved in production. * This special takes place between the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons. However, it was released after the fifteenth season for unknown reasons. * This was shown in select UK and US theaters. It is the first Thomas film to be shown in IMAX theaters. * This is the first special to have another character besides Thomas as the main character. * This special marks the second time Thomas and Percy fight a fire. The first time being Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach. * The Japanese version of this special is preceded by a two minute clip from the end of Misty Island Rescue. * In the UK bonus features menu, Percy's face has been edited from a serious face to a happy face. * Peter Hartshorne joins Robert Hartshorne as composer. * This is the only special to get a Blu-ray release in the UK. * This episode marks the first time Stanley has spoken since the twelfth season and his first speaking role in the full CGI series. * In the UK trailer, Belle has her US voice. * The following scenes from Day of the Diesels trailer were not seen in the special: ** Belle squirting water from her water cannons whilst on the move. This scene was from Big Belle. ** Flynn going along the Fenland Track. ** Flynn meeting children at the School. ** Flynn fighting a fire at the Woods whilst the fireman shoos away some squirrels. This, and the above scene, was from Fiery Flynn. ** On his way to rescue the Dieselworks with Belle and Percy, Flynn saying "Here I come Thomas! Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" ** Sir Topham Hatt's line, "The Diesels have caused confusion and delay!" ** Percy saying "Thomas is in danger!" * This special introduces the most new characters to date. * From this special onward, Salty has Derek's horn sound. Goofs * A brakevan should have been added to Percy and Diesel's trains. * In the title sequence, Belle's valve gear is not shown. * In the opening scene of Thomas puffing down the tracks, there are no clouds in the sky as the first scenes cloudless, but just after puffing round the bend noticing the black smoke, and just as he pulls up next to Percy to help fight the fire, clouds suddenly appear. * It is said that Thomas and Percy buffer up to Belle, but all three engines are on different tracks. * When Percy enters the Steamworks while Thomas and Belle are there, Percy's wheels are rotating slower than he is moving. * When Gordon, James, and Toby join the other steam engines in the charge against the Diesels, the points change far too quickly. * When Percy puffs away from the Steamworks with Kevin, the flatbed is not rendered properly. * In the Fiery Flynn to the Rescue game, Flynn only has one water cannon. * At Wellsworth, some trucks have been shunted and left on the points. * On the front cover of the DVD, Salty's bufferbeam is not weathered. In other languages Merchandise Gallery File:DayoftheDieselsUKTitleCard.jpg|UK Title Card File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence1.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence2.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence3.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence4.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence5.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence6.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence7.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence8.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence9.png File:DayoftheDiesels48.png File:DayoftheDiesels49.png File:DayoftheDiesels1.png File:DayoftheDiesels2.png File:DayoftheDiesels3.png File:DayoftheDiesels50.png File:DayoftheDiesels4.png File:DayoftheDiesels5.png File:DayoftheDiesels51.png File:DayoftheDiesels52.png File:DayoftheDiesels6.png File:DayoftheDiesels7.png File:DayoftheDiesels53.png File:DayoftheDiesels8.png File:DayoftheDiesels9.png File:DayoftheDiesels10.png File:DayoftheDiesels11.png File:DayoftheDiesels54.png File:DayoftheDiesels55.png File:DayoftheDiesels12.png File:DayoftheDiesels13.png File:DayoftheDiesels14.png File:DayoftheDiesels15.png File:DayoftheDiesels16.png File:DayoftheDiesels17.png File:DayoftheDiesels56.png File:DayoftheDiesels18.png File:DayoftheDiesels57.png File:DayoftheDiesels19.png File:DayoftheDiesels58.png File:DayoftheDiesels59.png File:DayoftheDiesels60.png File:DayoftheDiesels61.png File:DayoftheDiesels40.png File:DayoftheDiesels62.png File:DayoftheDiesels63.png File:DayoftheDiesels64.png File:DayoftheDiesels65.png File:DayoftheDiesels66.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer15.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels67.png File:DayoftheDiesels68.png File:DayoftheDiesels69.png|Belle File:DayoftheDiesels70.png|Thomas, Emily, Henry, and Gordon File:DayoftheDiesels71.png|Salty and Cranky File:DayoftheDiesels72.png File:DayoftheDiesels73.png File:DayoftheDiesels74.png File:DayoftheDiesels75.png File:DayoftheDiesels76.png File:DayoftheDiesels77.png File:DayoftheDiesels78.png File:DayoftheDiesels79.png|Percy and Diesel File:DayoftheDiesels122.png File:DayoftheDiesels80.png File:DayoftheDiesels121.png File:DayoftheDiesels81.png File:DayoftheDiesels82.png File:DayoftheDiesels83.png File:DayoftheDiesels84.png File:DayoftheDiesels85.png File:DayoftheDiesels86.png File:DayoftheDiesels87.png File:DayoftheDiesels96.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels42.png File:DayoftheDiesels44.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels89.png File:DayoftheDiesels97.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels90.png File:DayoftheDiesels91.png File:DayoftheDiesels92.png File:DayoftheDiesels93.png File:DayoftheDiesels94.png File:DayoftheDiesels39.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels98.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels99.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels95.png File:DayoftheDiesels96.png File:DayoftheDiesels97.png File:DayoftheDiesels98.png File:DayoftheDiesels99.png File:DayoftheDiesels100.png File:DayoftheDiesels101.png File:DayoftheDiesels102.png File:DayoftheDiesels103.png File:DayoftheDiesels104.png File:DayoftheDiesels105.png File:DayoftheDiesels106.png File:DayoftheDiesels107.png File:DayoftheDiesels108.png File:DayoftheDiesels109.png File:DayoftheDiesels110.png File:DayoftheDiesels111.png File:DayoftheDiesels34.jpg|Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels112.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels113.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels125.png File:DayoftheDiesels36.png|Bert File:DayoftheDiesels126.png File:DayoftheDiesels127.png File:DayoftheDiesels128.png File:DayoftheDiesels43.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels129.png File:DayoftheDiesels130.png File:DayoftheDiesels131.png File:DayoftheDiesels132.png File:DayoftheDiesels133.png File:DayoftheDiesels134.png File:DayoftheDiesels135.png File:DayoftheDiesels136.png File:DayoftheDiesels137.png File:DayoftheDiesels138.png File:DayoftheDiesels139.png File:DayoftheDiesels140.png File:DayoftheDiesels141.png File:DayoftheDiesels142.png File:DayoftheDiesels143.png File:DayoftheDiesels144.png File:DayoftheDiesels145.png File:DayoftheDiesels146.png File:DayoftheDiesels147.png File:DayoftheDiesels148.png File:DayoftheDiesels149.png File:DayoftheDiesels150.png|Edward, Charlie, Gordon, Henry, Rosie, Cranky, and Flynn File:DayoftheDiesels151.png File:DayoftheDiesels152.png File:DayoftheDiesels153.png File:DayoftheDiesels154.png File:DayoftheDiesels155.png File:DayoftheDiesels156.png File:DayoftheDiesels41.png File:DayoftheDiesels157.png File:DayoftheDiesels158.png File:DayoftheDiesels159.png File:DayoftheDiesels47.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels160.png|Flynn and the others at the Steamworks File:DayoftheDiesels161.png File:DayoftheDiesels162.png File:DayoftheDiesels163.png File:DayoftheDiesels164.png File:DayoftheDiesels165.png File:DayoftheDiesels166.png File:DayoftheDiesels167.png File:DayoftheDiesels168.png File:DayoftheDiesels169.png File:DayoftheDiesels170.png File:DayoftheDiesels171.png File:DayoftheDiesels172.png File:DayoftheDiesels173.png File:DayoftheDiesels174.png File:DayoftheDiesels175.png File:DayoftheDiesels176.png File:DayoftheDiesels177.png File:DayoftheDiesels178.png File:DayoftheDiesels179.png File:DayoftheDiesels22.png File:DayoftheDiesels23.png File:DayoftheDiesels24.png File:DayoftheDiesels25.png File:DayoftheDiesels180.png File:DayoftheDiesels181.png File:DayoftheDiesels182.png File:DayoftheDiesels183.png File:DayoftheDiesels184.png File:DayoftheDiesels185.png File:DayoftheDiesels186.png File:DayoftheDiesels187.png File:DayoftheDiesels188.png File:DayoftheDiesels189.png File:DayoftheDiesels190.png File:DayoftheDiesels191.png File:DayoftheDiesels192.png File:DayoftheDiesels193.png File:DayoftheDiesels194.png File:DayoftheDiesels195.png File:DayoftheDiesels196.png File:DayoftheDiesels197.png File:DayoftheDiesels198.png File:DayoftheDiesels199.png File:DayoftheDiesels200.png File:DayoftheDiesels201.png File:DayoftheDiesels202.png File:DayoftheDiesels203.png File:DayoftheDiesels204.png File:DayoftheDiesels205.png File:DayoftheDiesels206.png File:DayoftheDiesels207.png|Gordon, Flynn, and Thomas at Tidmouth sheds File:DayoftheDiesels208.png File:DayoftheDiesels209.png File:DayoftheDiesels210.png File:DayoftheDiesels211.png File:DayoftheDiesels212.png File:DayoftheDiesels213.png File:DayoftheDiesels214.png File:DayoftheDiesels215.png File:DayoftheDiesels39.png|Percy and Kevin File:DayoftheDiesels216.png File:DayoftheDiesels217.png File:DayoftheDiesels218.png File:DayoftheDiesels219.png File:DayoftheDiesels220.png File:DayoftheDiesels221.png File:DayoftheDiesels222.png File:DayoftheDiesels223.png File:DayoftheDiesels224.png File:DayoftheDiesels226.png File:DayoftheDiesels227.png File:DayoftheDiesels228.png File:DayoftheDiesels229.png File:DayoftheDiesels230.png File:DayoftheDiesels231.png File:DayoftheDiesels232.png File:DayoftheDiesels233.png File:DayoftheDiesels234.png File:DayoftheDiesels235.png File:DayoftheDiesels43.png|Emily, Stanley and Henry File:DayoftheDiesels119.png File:DayoftheDiesels236.png File:DayoftheDiesels237.png File:DayoftheDiesels238.png File:DayoftheDiesels239.png File:DayoftheDiesels240.png File:DayoftheDiesels241.png File:DayoftheDiesels242.png File:DayoftheDiesels243.png File:DayoftheDiesels244.png File:DayoftheDiesels245.png File:DayoftheDiesels246.png File:DayoftheDiesels247.png File:DayoftheDiesels248.png File:DayoftheDiesels249.png File:DayoftheDiesels250.png File:DayoftheDiesels251.png File:DayoftheDiesels252.png File:DayoftheDiesels253.png File:DayoftheDiesels254.png File:DayoftheDiesels255.png File:DayoftheDiesels256.png File:DayoftheDiesels257.png File:DayoftheDiesels258.png File:DayoftheDiesels259.png File:DayoftheDiesels260.png File:DayoftheDiesels261.png File:DayoftheDiesels262.png File:DayoftheDiesels263.png File:DayoftheDiesels264.png File:DayoftheDiesels265.png File:DayoftheDiesels266.png File:DayoftheDiesels267.png File:DayoftheDiesels268.png File:DayoftheDiesels269.png File:DayoftheDiesels270.png File:DayoftheDiesels271.png|Percy, 'Arry, Bert, and Norman File:DayoftheDiesels272.png File:DayoftheDiesels273.png File:DayoftheDiesels274.png File:DayoftheDiesels275.png File:DayoftheDiesels276.png File:DayoftheDiesels277.png File:DayoftheDiesels278.png File:DayoftheDiesels32.jpg|Percy and Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels45.png|Norman and Paxton File:DayoftheDiesels46.png File:DayoftheDiesels47.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer4.jpg|Diesel and Norman File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer5.jpg|Arry and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer6.jpg|Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Paxton and Norman File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.jpg|Diesel 10, Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer10.jpg|Percy, Diesel 10, and Norman File:DayoftheDiesels31.jpg|Flynn, Percy, and Belle at the Search and Rescue Centre File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer14.jpg|Flynn File:DayoftheDiesels123.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels114.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer11.jpg|Toby, Edward, Gordon, and Emily File:DayoftheDiesels30.jpg|James, Edward, Kevin, Percy, and Thomas File:DayoftheDiesels118.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels44.png File:DayoftheDiesels225.png File:DayoftheDiesels118.png|Happy Hook File:DayoftheDiesels116.png File:DayoftheDiesels117.png File:DayoftheDiesels115.png|The Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlayPercyandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play pack based on a scene from this special Promotion and Marketing File:DayoftheDieselsprototypeDVD.jpg|US prototype DVD File:DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg|US DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVDbackcover.jpg|UK DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK DVD Cover Spine File:DayoftheDieselUKDVDdisc.png|UK DVD Disc File:DayoftheDieselsUKBlu-ray.jpg|UK Blu-ray File:DayoftheDieselUKBlu-raydisc.png|UK Blu-ray Disc File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianBlu-Ray.jpg|Australian Blu-ray File:DayoftheDieselsGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:DayoftheDieselsGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsDutchDVDcover.jpg|Dutch DVD Cover File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegianprototypeDVD.jpg|Norwegian Prototype DVD File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegianDVDcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:DayoftheDieselsNorwegianDVDbackcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:DayoftheDieselsSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsDanishcover.jpg|Danish DVD File:DayoftheDieselsDanishbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDieselsJapaneseDVDcover.jpg|Japanese DVD File:DayoftheDiesels(ChineseDVD).gif|Chinese DVD File:DayoftheDiesels(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai DVD File:DayoftheDiesels(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Thai DVD Back Cover File:DayoftheDiesels(TaiwaneseVCD).png|Taiwanese VCD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster.jpg|Australian Theatrical Poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster2.jpg|Another Australian Theatrical Poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustraliantheatricalposter3.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsKidtoonsPoster.jpg|US Theatrical Poster File:JapeneseDayoftheDieselsposter.png|Japenese Poster File:DayoftheDieselspromo.jpg File:SteamiesVs.Dieselsposter.png|Promotional Magazine Poster File:DayoftheDieselsJapanesePoster.jpg|Japanese Poster File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer20.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer26.jpg|Logo File:DayoftheDieselslogo.png|Logo File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu1.png|US DVD Main Menu File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu2.png|US DVD Scene Selection File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu3.png|US DVD Audio Setup File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu4.png|US DVD Bonus Features File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu5.png|Fiery Flynn to the Rescue Game File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu6.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu7.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu8.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSmenu9.png|Steam Engines vs. Diesel Engines File:DayoftheDieselsUKMenu1.png|UK DVD/Blu-ray Main Menu File:DayoftheDieselsUKMenu2.png|UK Scene Selection File:DayoftheDieselsUKMenu3.jpg|UK Bonus Features Category:Featured Articles Category:DVDs Category:Specials Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Blu-ray releases